


What’s wrong, Zayn?

by fraalways



Series: «Right next to you, Liam». (Ziam Mayne) [19]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 02:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraalways/pseuds/fraalways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo la ragazza che non lo aveva voluto nella foto del m&g, ora doveva anche sopportare il ricordo di quelle parole scritte nero su bianco ed esibite fieramente durante il concerto quando, da andarne fieri, non c’era proprio nulla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What’s wrong, Zayn?

Aveva appena terminato di scrivere quel TwitLonger e lo ricontrollò velocemente, prima di postarlo sul suo profilo. Una volta fatto, abbandonò il cellulare sul letto accanto a lui, prendendosi la testa tra le mani.

Dopo la ragazza che non lo aveva voluto nella foto del m&g, ora doveva anche sopportare il ricordo di quelle parole scritte nero su bianco ed esibite fieramente durante il concerto quando, da andarne fieri, non c’era proprio nulla. Sotto il peso di quelle cattiverie gratuite nei suoi confronti, aveva sentito il suo cuore scricchiolare, quando aveva notato quei cartelli. Cattiverie che, tra l’altro, non capiva nemmeno da dove venissero, dato che lui tentava sempre di comportarsi in modo gentile con chiunque.

Sentì dei passi sul pavimento, il materasso piegarsi sotto di lui quando qualcuno gli si sedette di fianco, passandogli un braccio intorno alle spalle. Inspirò profondamente, percependo quel profumo famigliare, che avrebbe riconosciuto tra chissà quanti altri.

« Lì, tutto ok? » domandò Zayn, stringendolo a sé.

Liam annuì appena, mantenendo lo sguardo basso. Se avesse sollevato gli occhi ed avesse guardato il ragazzo accanto a lui, il muro che si stava costruendo intorno sarebbe miseramente crollato come un castello fatto di carte da gioco.

« Ne sei sicuro? » insistette il maggiore.

Il piccolo si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore, trattenendo per qualche istante il respiro. Zayn sapeva, ne era certo, altrimenti avrebbe lasciato cadere il discorso prima di quella seconda domanda.

« Ho letto il tuo TwitLonger, Liam, e non sembrava che fosse tutto ok dalle tue parole » si lasciò sfuggire, a quel punto, in un sussurro.

« No, infatti non lo è, Zayn. Per niente » ammise il castano. « Tanto li hai visti anche tu, quei cartelli, così come li ho visti io e li hanno visti Harry, Niall e Louis ». Tirò su con naso, prima di continuare a far uscire dalla bocca quel fiume di parole che aveva preso il pieno possesso del suo cervello, « Io cerco di essere sempre disponibile, di essere gentile anche quando mi sveglio con il culo girato e, come ricompensa, mi becco soltanto odio gratuito. Prima quella che non mi ha voluto nella foto, ora questo… Cosa c’è di sbagliato, Zayn? »

Passarono, in silenzio assoluto, una manciata di minuti prima che il moro rispondesse alla sua domanda. « Liam, l’unica cosa in cui sbagli è che sei troppo buono con loro » si spostò sul letto, trascinando con se il minore, attaccato con entrambe le braccia al suo collo, « Adesso dormiamo e tu non pensarci, ok? » concluse, stendendosi e tirandosi addosso l’altro, che immediatamente si accoccolò contro di lui, con la testa sul suo petto.

**Author's Note:**

> Flashfic, scritta in circa un’ora, sugli ultimi avvenimenti (davvero spiacevoli) accaduti nel fandom. Vorrei non parlarne ma, a dire il vero, non sono capace di stare zitta di fronte a queste cose. Cioè, come si può prendersela con Liam Payne che è sempre gentilissimo e carinissimo con chiunque? Come? Giuro che, questa mattina, appena ho letto il suo TwitLonger avrei preso e sarei partita, di corsa, per andare ad abbracciarlo (e chi se ne frega se in mezzo c’è tutto un oceano ed io so nuotare poco e niente).  
> Passando a quello che ho scritto… Chi avrei mai potuto scegliere per consolare quel bellissimo bambino di Liam, se non quell’altro bellissimo bambino che è Zayn? Insomma, chi? *sparge cuori* E niente, non ho nulla in particolare da dire, se non che quella cretina che ha fatto quel cartello, ripensi a quello che ha fatto e capisca che è stata davvero stupida a fare un gesto del genere, soprattutto verso una persona buona come il pane come Liam.  
> Mi dileguo, addio. ♥


End file.
